Everything Changes
by Moon Princess4
Summary: Serena runs into Raye's old boyfriend and NOTHING is the same after that. Oh and if you're an *Nsync fan don't read this!
1. Default Chapter

Serena was running as fast as she could down the streets of Tokyo. She running so fast she had to keep her eyes closed because the wind stung them when they were opened.

She couldn't think of anything except that she had to get to the arcade for the scout meeting as quickly as possible. She was quickly jolted back into reality when she felt something hard against the front of her body.

"OOF!" she heard someone cry out as he hit the ground. He groaned when Serena landed on his back. 

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU O.K.?!" she asked frantically.

"I would be a lot better if you would get off of my back." she heard him say. His voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that his face was about an inch from the sidewalk.

"I am SO sorry!" she said as she was climbing up off of his back. 

He stood up and turned to face Serena while dusting off his tie.

'WOW!' Serena thought to herself. 'What dazzleing blue eyes'

He looked up at her and thought to himself, 'WOW! What brilliantly blue eyes.'

"Don't worry about it." he said aloud instead.

He turned to walk towards the arcade. 'Yeah!' thought Serena, ' My typical luck.'

'I run right into the world's hunkiest guy and I plow into him. THEN! He goes exactly where I'm going! Great!'

There were six seats at the solitary table in the arcade. It was more like a bar than a table.

Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina were already there and had their seats. 

There were two seats left on the end. No make that one. The stranger with the blue eyes sat on the stool on the end leaving one left for Serena in between him and Mina.

Mina's eyes had already found the stranger and was staring at him. (typical Mina)

She turned to Serena. "Serena do you know that hottie? We saw you talking to him through the window."

"I just sorta bumped into him on the way over." Serena explained.

"JUST SORTA BUMPED INTO ME?!" She heard. The stranger who up until then had been talking to Andrew was talking to Serena.

"YOU PLASTERED MY FACE INTO THE SIDEWALK!!!!"

This had gotten all of the girls' attention. 

Raye looked like someone had slapped her across the face. "DARIEN?! DARIEN SHIELDS?!" she exclaimed.

The man had the same look on his face. "RAYE?!?!?" was all he said.

Mina turned to Raye. "You mean you've kept this hottie away from me all this time?!" 

"Mina, the best thing I probably ever did for you was keeping you away from this JERK!"

"Now Raye. You certainly didn't think that I was a jerk last year." said the stranger who's name was Darien. The calmness in his voice bothered Serena.

"Yeah well. Times change, people change. For example, YOU HAVE CHANGED!!" Raye told Darien.

"You're just mad because I broke your heart. You never did get over me, Raye." he said, then thought to himself , 'Man, that has GOT to be the meanest thing you ever said to a girl.'

Raye's eyes filled with tears. She leaped from her seat and tore outside the door. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she hadn't gotten far enough away from the arcade. From him. From his evil comments. But it was too late. His comments had already done their damage. She let her tears fall down her cheeks. It was the first time she had ever let herself cry openly over him.

Back at the arcade all of the girls were glaring at him. The were several moments of uneasy silence. It was finally Serena who broke it.

"You know," she said looking at him. "I am SO glad I knocked you're sorry butt on the ground."


	2. Love and Hate

Serena sat in her room thinking about what she had said to Darien. She didn't know why but, she felt bad about being so mean. She knew she was supposed to hate him but...

She sat on the small bench at the bus stop waiting for the bus to Sendai Hill. As soon as it pulled up she bounded onto to it claimed the back seat as her own.

She fell asleep on the short 10 minute ride there. As soon as she stepped off she ran across the street to the temple. She knocked on the door and hoped Raye was there. A short little man with white hair answered. "Serena!" he exclaimed with a smile, "I am so glad to see you!"

"Hi Grandpa!" she said giving him a hug. "Is Raye home?" 

"Yes she's in her room. Do you think maybe you could cheer her up a bit? I haven't seen her this upset since she and her old boyfriend broke up."

"Her old boyfriend? Raye had a boyfriend?" Serena asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Now what was his name? Donald...No, Derek...No, Darwin...No..." he was still pondering when Serena asked, "Darien?"

"Yes! Exactly the one! How'd you know?"

"ESP!" Serena said through giggles.

Grandpa started to laugh also and pointed toward Raye's room. "I hope the laughs are contagious," he said with a worried look on his face. "Well. If anyone can cheer her up, it's you Serena! Now I have to get back to work!" he said walking off in a another direction.

Serena gently knocked on Raye's door. "Come in Serena!" she heard through the door.

"Hey!" Serena said with a smile as she walked in the door. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I have ESP you meatball head." Raye said frowning. 

'Uh-oh!' Serena thought, 'It's a bad sign when Raye doesn't enjoy making fun of me.'

"Serena. You don't have to pretend you hate him for my sake."

"WHAT?!" Serena asked, covering up pretty well actually. She was wondering how Raye could possibly know.

"Serena. I know you don't hate him like the others. And that made me mad at first, but...

You don't have to hate him for my sake."

"Raye! I DO hate him!"

"No you don't. You may not like him. You may never like him, but you certainanly don't hate him."

Serena knew she was turning red. She tried to make up a feeble excuse to leave but she knew she wasn't very good at lying. Especially not to Raye.

She felt better once she was out of the temple and headed for the bus stop. She had just sat down, when the bus pulled up and Serena hopped on.

She sat down in the back next to some tall guy with dark hair. She couldn't see his face because he was indulging in a book. 'Something familiar about that guy.' she thought.

She closed her eyes to go sleep.

The guy lifted his head from the book to see who had taken the seat beside him. He looked at a girl with blonde pigtails and buns who had on some sort of school uniform. 'She looks like she's a sailor with that uniform on.' he thought to himself, almost laughing at the thought of this girl scrubbing decks on a ship and saying "Aye! Aye! Captain!"

The girl opened her eyes. She could tell someone was looking at her. She looked over in the seat next to her.

"DARIEN?!" 

'Where do I know this gi-' he stopped his train of thought. 'Of course!' a light went on his head. 'I would know those buns and pigtails anywhere.' 

"MEATBALL HEAD?!" he asked so seriously then started cracking up.

"Darien I need to ask you something. Why were you so mean to Raye the other day? I don't know why but for some reason, I don't think you're really that mean."

"Meatball-" he started untill Serena interupted.

"Serena. Serena Tsukino." she corrected him.

"Sorry. Serena, it's just that...well a year ago we broke up. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I liked her. As a friend. I just wasn't in love with her anymore. But that dosen't mean that I wanted to hurt her. It's just that...when I did break up with her, she got really mad at me and wouldn't let me explain. She wouldn't give me a chance! I was just mad at her I guess for slapping me and being so mean then. It was just something that was building up for a year. I know it's inexcusable...but that was why."

"Serena, I feel really terrible about it. Could you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. You bet!" she said, feeling releived that he wasn't really that mean.

The bus jerked to a stop and before Serena got up to get off, her lips became dangerously close to Darien's. 

As she got off of the bus she thought, 'CRAP! Couldn't I have tripped and fallen forward or SOMETHING?!'


	3. Tuxedo Mask

NOTE: THE SCOUTS HAVE NEVER MET TUXEDO MASK BEFORE HOWEVER THEY DO KNOW THAT SERENA IS SERENITY.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Serena had just gotten settleled in front of the t.v with her two tubs of popcorn, bag of cookies, box of chocolate chips, 1 bag of potato chips and 1 bag of Doritos when Amy came through on her communicator.

"SERENA! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE AT THE PARK!" she said, sounding out of breath. "WE NEED MOON POWER! OVER!" 

"ON MY WAY, MERCURY!! OVER AND OUT!" 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"

Serena rushed to the park in search of her friends. She turned toward the picnic area. There she saw a twelve foot ,green, slimy snake. What was worse, it talked.

"SSSAILOR SSSSCOUTSSSSS!!!!!! GIVE UP!" it hissed in a whispery voice. Serena was pondering over the fact how a whisper could be so loud when she was tackled to the ground by someone wearing a cape. 

"Sailor Moon, you should watch out! Where was your head?!" The guy in the cape asked.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, a top hat, a cape, and little white mask over his eyes. He also had a cane. Serena couldn't help but notice that she thought she had heard that voice before. And those eyes! They were... Serena could only think of one word. WOW!

"Sailor Moon, are you O.K.?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention."

He nodded his head like he understood. Serena leaped to her feet to see the snake had wrapped itself around all of the scouts. 

"LET'SSS SSEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT, PRINCESSSSS!!!!!" he hissed at her.

She hurled her tiara at him and yelled "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"

The snake let out a piercing cry then let go of the other scouts. He was headed towards Serena with the intention to kill. "MOON PRINCESS ILLIMINATION!!!!!!"

POOF! He was Moon Dusted. Serena ran towards the scouts to see if they were all right. "YOU GUYS! ARE YOU O.K.?!" 

"Sailor Moon. We're fine!" exclaimed Lita who was looking past Serena.

"Jupiter. What are you looking at?" Serena asked, thinking it was odd that Lita was talking to Serena but looking over Serena's shoulder.

"Sailor Moon." she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see that guy in the tuxedo. "Sailor Moon, are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine but... How do you know me?"

"Everybody knows the Champion of Justice and Defender of Love, Sailor Moon! You're in the papers every other day."

"Oh. But...why were you helping us?"

"I just wanted to see the good guys win again. No sense in letting evil prosper."

"I guess not. But... Who are you?" she asked.

"Call me Tuxedo Mask." he said as he whirled around and disappeared.


	4. Coffee and Azabu High

"Tuxedo Mask..." Serena said aloud at the arcade the next day after school. She hadn't realized she'd said it out loud until someone behind her was being (extremely) sarcastic and said, "*sigh* He is such a dreamboat, no?" 

Serena whirled around to see who was being, well , rude. "Uhhh!" she groaned. ' Not him again!'

Of course there was Darien Shields. Being ANNOYING. Again. Serena told Raye about his apology and she said she knew he really didn't mean it. Of course, no one but Serena particularly cared for him that much. They all said he was mean. Serena thought he was simply annoying. Why did he enjoy picking on her so much?

"Not YOU! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry Meatball Head. No-can-do."

"WHY?!" she whined making everyone's ears hurt.

"I enjoy making you angry."

"Yeah, well you're about to make a cup of hot chocolate land right in face if you call me Meatball Head again!"

"Sorry Cow-tails."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! How many times do I have to explain to you that these are PIGTAILS!? Read it P-I-G-T-A-I-L-S!!!! NOT COWTAILS!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Meatball He-" he realized what he'd just done. He was thankful that the hot chocolate wasn't very hot. Only very warm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THAT'S HOT!!!!" he wanted her to feel bad. He wanted to see her beg for forgiveness. He faked a whimper. All his faking got him was her pouring his coffee on his head. Serena stormed out of the door. His eyes followed her all the way down the street. He figured he had a goofy look on his face when Lita said, "*sigh* It MUST be love!" 

The rest of the girls faked sighs at the same time. Then they got a massive case of the giggles. Darien couldn't take giggles. He got up and left. He wanted to follow that adorable meatball head.

He walked far enough behind her that she couldn't see him, but he could see her. She stopped at a fairly good sized 2 story house. She opened the gate and walked in. He heared her say something. All picked up was "Darien... hunk...like...Tuxedo...don't...who...like more." He saw her reach under the mat for the key. She unlocked the door and put the key back under the mat and walked in.

He walked home feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

About an hour later he got tired of watching t.v. so decided to take a walk. He was walking past the pier when he saw something. He looked again. There he saw, half hidden in shadows was a spider roughly 20 feet tall attacking Sailor Moon. None of the other scouts were there. He ducked into the shadows and came out Tuxedo Mask. He was running towards Sailor Moon when the spider grabbed Sailor Moon with one of it's legs. She couldn't move. It had her arms pinned to her sides. He didn't have any weapons. He didn't have powers like Sailor Moon. He didn't have a choice. He ran around the monster so it didn't see him. It was preoccupied with Sailor Moon. He ran behind it and bit down as hard as he could on one of it's legs. It screamed in pain. It dropped Sailor Moon. She could barely pick her head up. While it was busy dealing with Tuxedo Mask, she used what strength she had left and cried, "Moon Princess Elimination!" She passed out.

She woke up feeling something cool and damp on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see a large dark room. It was unfamiliar. She'd never seen this place before and racked her brain trying to figure out what had happened before she'd passed out. She wound up pacing the room. She walked past a mirror so she knew she was Sailor Moon not Serena. 

"Was I in a battle?" she wondered aloud. She heared a clicky noise behind her. She turned around to see what it was and saw...Tuxedo Mask. It hit her. She was battleing alone when she was caught in the giant spider's grasp. Tuxedo Mask had saved her.

"Where-where are we?" she asked.

"We're at my apartment. You had a pretty bad lick to the head. I brought you back here. I didn't know where else to take you." he explained to her.

"Oh."she said and began to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Sailor Moon. You should sit. You're getting dizzy, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I-I-I don't f-feal so good." she explained in a hushed voice. She felt it coming on. She sprinted to the bathroom but didn't make it.

"I take it you get motion sickness pretty bad huh, Sailor Moon?" he asked. "Hang on. I'll be right back to find a towel."

When he re-entered the room he looked at the uniform she was wearing. "You know. I hope you get a new fuku every time you morph. Ah! I have an idea." he said as he started rummaging through some dwarers. He came back holding a sweatshirt and shorts. Here, you take a bath to get that...stuff...off. It's gotta be annoying."

She was trying to think of a good excuse. She couldn't. So she'd simply tell him the truth. "Tuxedo. I-can't-change-clothes." she said flatly. 

"Why not? You need to get out of that. It'll start to smell."

"Because Tuxedo Mask! If I take a bath, I have to unmorph! If I do that, then...

you'll know my identity. Which wouldn't be so bad if... I knew who you truly were. The scouts were talking the other day and were wondering...Are you good? Or bad?

I mean. I believe you're good. You've saved me more than once now. But...they aren't so sure."  


"Sailor Moon." he started. She looked up at him. " I am not an enemy."

She didn't know what it was, but something about this guy made her believe him. But...she still couldn't let him know she was Serena.

"Tuxedo Mask. I'm sorry. I can't let you know who I am. It's just that I..." she trailed off. Aw! she wished she had a toothbrush. Then...she could kiss him.

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! JUST A SECOND HERE! Serena! You don't even know this guy!!

Oh well. I will eventually.

"You don't happen to have an extra toothbrush, do ya?"she asked. "I mean. I just have this horrid taste in my mouth and-"

"Actually Sailor Moon. I do. Here." he said as he walked into the bathroom and back out again carrying a toothbrush in a little plastic case. "Here you go."

She took the toothbrush from him and turned to ask "Uhh... Just wondering. Why exactly do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Well... You always need to be prepared for anything." he stated simply.

As she was brushing her teeth she was thinking. O.K. I don't know much about this guy but so far this is what I know:

1.He plans ahead(note:the toothbrush)

2.He's thoughtful (he did give me clothes so I wouldn't be uncomfortable

3.He's brave (well obviously. He DID bite a spider. How ironic. Usually spiders bite people.Well there's an exception to every rule)

4.He's fashion savvy (Note: the tux)

5.He lives in a pent house 

By the time she finished making her list she was done brushing her teeth.

"Sailor Moon. I have an idea!" said Tuxedo Mask as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't unmorph. Just change into these clothes and I'll wash your fuku for you. Then I'll return it next time I see you."

She agreed to the idea. After she changed she made sure to get her brooch off of her fuku. She had to rinse it off in the sink. It had gotten a bit of vomit on it. EW! She dried it off and stuck it in her shorts pocket. The sweatshirt was comfy. It was grey with chipping black letters on the back: Azabu High: Class 2002

*gasp* another clue! Whoever Tuxedo Mask is must go to Azabu High School. And were graduating this year! He must not have noticed. Otherwise he wouldn't have willingly given Serena a clue as to who he really is.

She walked back into his bedroom(she suspected) and handed him her dirty fuku. He opened a closet door (which turned out to be a laundry room door) and threw the fuku in the washing machine.

"Here. I'll give you a ride home." he said.

Panic rose in Serena's throat. "NO!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that will give your identity away. Sorry. But...I don't want to just send you home without even knowing where you are. Here." He handed her a piece of paper with the writing: 23 Crossroads Drive. Rembroquer Apartments. Room 2003. 

"We're on the 20th floor?" she asked. "Mmm-hmm" was her answer.

The walk home wasn't very long. She figured out after she got out of the building that the arcade was just around the block. 

As soon as she got into her room she fell into her bed and fell straight to sleep with only one thought on her mind: Where can I get a 2002 Azabu High School Yearbook?


	5. He has a what?!

"You know Serena. I think Darien has a thing for you." said Mina at the arcade the week after Serena had waken up in Tuxedo Mask's apartment.

"Get real!" was Serena's reply to that. She wanted him to like her but she didn't think she really had a chance with him.

"No. Seriously Serena, I think he does too." said Raye. 

"Hiya Meatball Head!" she heard someone say from the door. It was him!

"What do you want?" asked Serena as she turned around.

"To brighten your day like a ray of sunshine." he replied sarcastically.

"ha-ha-ha! Hilarious." was his reply from Serena.

He started talking to Andrew about something when a thought struck her. Darien was a guy in high school. He may know someone who goes to Azabu! "Hey Darien." Serena called. 

"Are you just now realizing I'm here?" he asked, trying to get on her nerves.

"How could I possibly miss you?! When you walk in a room you practically scream 'Presenting! The wonderful, the talented, the handsomely gorgeous, Darien Shields!' then she hummed trumpet music.

"ha. Real funny Meatball Head."

"What I was going to ask was you don't happen to know anyone with an Azabu High school yearbook, do you?"

"Yeah. Me."

"No way! You go to Azabu?" 

"mmm-hmm."

"Why do you want a yearbook?" he asked looking puzzled.

"I'm trying to find somebody."

"Oh." he said. "I'll bring it here tomorrow. You always seem to be here." 

"Thanks!" she said as she started to walk away.

As she sat back down in her seat, he got up. He walked out of the door and got on a...

No. No Way, could Darien Shields have a motorcycle! Responsible Darien? On a Motorcycle? He must be one of those people with a split personality.

That night Darien was sitting at his computer trying to find info on Sailor Moon. He wanted to know who she was. Because there was no way he would ever have a chance with her. Maybe her identity, but not just her and not know who she really was. He only got a few things.

Sailor Moon:

1. She is the proclaimed Champion of Justice

2. She has four girls who help her win battles 

3. Birthday: June 30 

4. Astrological Sign: Cancer

5. Blood type: O

Sailor Jupiter

1. She aids Sailor Moon in her battles

2. Birthday: December 5

3. Astrological Sign: Sagittarius

4. Blood Type: O

Sailor Mars

1. She aids Sailor Moon in her battles

2. Birthday: April 17

3. Astrological Sign: Aries

4. Blood Type: AB

Sailor Mercury

1. She aids Sailor Moon in her battles

2. Birthday: September 10

3. Astrological Sign: Virgo

4.Blood Type: A

Sailor Venus

1. She aids Sailor Moon in her battles

2. Birthday: October 22

3. Astrological Sign: Libra

4. Blood Type: B

Sailor V

1. Hasn't been seen in over 5 months

2. Has been rumored that Sailor V is Sailor Venus

3. Birthday: unknown

4. Astrological Sign: unknown

5. Blood Type: unknown

After he had printed out the info he felt strange. Like someone close to him was in danger. SAILOR MOON! It was that same feeling that made him take a walk the night that Sailor Moon was attacked by the spider.

He quickly changed into Tuxedo Mask and jumped off of his balcony. He slowly glided downward. He ran to the mall. He didn't know why but he felt like he should go there. 

When he got there he saw the girls fighting a huge octopus. It was slimy and disgusting looking. He had brought her fuku with him. It was in a pocket that was more like a pouch on the inside of his cape.

Sailor Mars was using her attack. He heard her scream, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

The octopus screamed in pain. It had lost one of it's legs.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" he heard Sailor Venus yell.

It had lost two more legs. It screamed even louder this time.

"Jupiter Thunder Cloud Grasp!" he heard Sailor Jupiter Yell. Two more legs gone.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" he heard Sailor Mercury yell. One more leg missing. By now the octopus had only 2 legs left.

"Mars Fireball Flash!" He heard Sailor Mars do another attack. This one took the two remaining legs. 

He saw Sailor Moon step forward and yell "MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!"

"Yeah! Way to go Sailor Moon!" yelled Venus. 

"Moon Dusted!" yelled Mars. 

Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about these girls.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys!" Sailor Moon told her friends.

He ran up to congratulate the girls on their victory. He swooped down. "Sailor Moon." he said as she started to whirl around to face him. Here's your fuku. Of course I guess, you get new ones every time you morph huh?" he said looking at the outfit she was in. Same thing. Except the one Tuxedo Mask was holding didn't have a brooch. She must not get a new one of those every time.

"Oh thanks. I'll give you back your sweatshirt and shorts next time I see you." she said.

"Oh No don't worry about it. They didn't fit anyway. They were to small. Minor mishap with the clothes dryer."

"Oh! Thanks. I would say you could just keep the fuku but you may look a little funny trading your tux in for that. Unless you just want to keep it."

"Thanks." he said putting it back in the pocket. "I'll start a Sailor Scout collection. If any of you girls throw up on your fukus I'll take them." 

On the walk home they were all laughing at Serena. "You puked on your fuku in front of Tuxedo Mask?! That is so priceless!" Raye said laughing at her. 

"Actually I threw up on his bedroom floor." 

All that sentence did was create howling laughter. They were all still laughing when Serena tried to hold hers in to question Serena. "Wait! Wait! What were you doing at Tuxedo Mask's house?" 

"Actually it's more of an apartment."

"Whatever. What were you doing there is my point."

"I just sort of woke up in his room. And no Raye when I woke up he wasn't in there. He was in the living room the whole time."

"How do you know?" 

"Uh...I...Just...I just do. That's all."


	6. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask

On the walk home after the battle she heard a low rumbling noise behind her. It started to get louder and louder so she turned around to see what could be making that irritating noise. A motorcycle was headed strait for her. As it got closer she could tell it was Darien on it. He pulled up beside her and stopped. 

"Hi Meatball Head!" he said cheerfully. "What are you doing walking around out here at this time of night? Don't you know it's" he paused while he checked his watch. "11:20?"

"Yeah I know."

"So why are you out so late at night? Don't you have a curfew?"

"I was just...uh...um...going to see some friends. And, no. I don't have a curfew. Just as long as I wake up eventually."

"Oh." he said.

"Well, what are YOU doing out this time of night?" she enquired.

"Just going to...um...ah...getting a mocha latte." 

"Coffee shops are opened this late?"

"Yeah. There's one on Crossroads that doesn't close until midnight.

Here! Hop on. I'll take you home. It'll be faster."

"Uh...Darien?"

"Huh?"

"I...uh...well...e-" he cut her off.

"You're intimidated by my motorcycle, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh... yeah."

"Don't worry about it! It's safe. You just have to make sure you hold on."

She hopped up on his bike behind him. "Hey...I told you. You have to hold on."

She looked around her. "Uh... there's nothing to hold onto. No handlebars, grips, nothing."

He laughed. "Serena. You have to hold onto me."

Serena blushed like crazy and was so glad he couldn't turn around to see.As they started to go she wanted scream. She was just a little tiny bit scared. After a few minutes she was loving it. Or him. 

NO! What was she thinking?

'Serena,' part of her said, 'You know you like him. A LOT!'

The other part said, 'Do Not! Do Not! Do NOT! Well...maybe just a teeny bit.'

"HA!" she said out loud. She wanted to slap herself. 'DUH SERENA! You can like him to your self all you want! Just don't say it out loud'

When she got to her house she didn't want to get off. As they started to slow down she said, "Darien. I LOVE THIS THING!!" 

"I knew you would once you got over the initial shock. HEY! I have an idea. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. If you want me to?"

"Yeah! Sure! That'd be great! Thanks for the ride home!" she called as he started to ride away. She sighed as she unlocked her front door.

She walked in her room and saw her mother had washed Tuxedo Mask's stuff. She was putting them up when she dropped the shirt. She picked it up and couldn't help but notice the tag. Written on it in black marker were the letters "D.S" 

As she was drifting off to sleep she wondered, 'Could Darien possibly be Tuxedo Mask?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire next day she was practically jumping up and down for 3:00 to come. 

"Sere! You O.K.?" asked Mina, staring at her during 7th period.

"Yeah I'm fine why you ask?!" Serena said very quickly. That was when Mina knew something was up. 

"Serena. Why are you so jumpy today? You have been checking the clock every 5 minutes! What's u-"

"MINA! SERENA! Would you like to finish your little conversation in detention?" asked old Mrs.Linardo. Everyone called her "Linardo the Retardo." Not to her face of course.

"No Ma'am!" said Serena just a little too loudly and quickly agian. The Retardo just looked at her like she'd gone insane. 

__

BRING!!!!!!!!!!!

"AH!" screamed Serena as she jumped out of her seat and raced to the door. Raye and Lita just looked at each other like, "Here we go again."

On they're way out of school Mina was telling Raye, Amy, and Lita about Serena. "Yeah I know! I saw her acting weirder than usual today." said Raye.

"*GASP!*" They ducked behind a corner then peeked around it. There they saw Serena on a MOTORCYCLE with...DARIEN SHIELDS? 

After they had ridden away Lita stood up and looked at the group. "O.K. That's it. Serena's lossed all of her marbles." The other girls nodded in agreement.Even AMY!

Serena and Darien were sitting at the coffee shop. Darien had ordered just plain black coffee and after explaining to Serena that mocha latte is chocolate coffee, she ordered some of that. When they got their orders Serena's had whipped creme on top. And a cherry! 'HOW CUTE!' she thought. Then remembered that on the discriptions on the menu her's wasn't supposed to have whipped creme and a cherry.

"Darien? They put whipped creme...and a cherry on it! They weren't supposed to do that!"

"Yeah I know. I saw you order an ice creme sunday once with extra whipped creme and cherries. I got them to put it on there." 

"Darien you didn't have to do that. In fact! You didn't have to pay for it either! I would have gotten them! I feel bad. Mine cost 5 dollars!"

"Don't worry about it Sere! It's the least I can do for getting you mad and calling you meatball head all the time."

"Thanks." 

Then she remembered the shirt. "Uh...Darien? There's something I need to...ask you."

"What is it Serena?" 

"Um... have you ever...heard of a guy named...Tuxedo Mask?"

He almost fell out of his chair. He quickly recovered and said, "Yeah. He was in the papers once wasn't he?"

Serena's face fell. She knew it was too much to ask for Darien to be Tuxedo Mask. For Tuxedo Mask to be Darien. 

"Why?" he asked.

"Nothing." 

"Oh! I got that yearbook you wanted." he said as he handed it to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The battle that night wasn't very bad. Tuxedo Mask never showed up though. Or so she thought. 

He was there. Watching Sailor Moon. He didn't know why but... he felt like there was some sort of connection between her and Serena. He followed Sailor Moon on her walk home. He stayed a good 3 buildings away from her at all times. At the least. Most of the time it was 5. He saw her look around then duck in between two buildings. He watched intently. When she came out he nearly screamed. SERENA! Serena was Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon was Serena! He wanted to scream for joy.

He ran towards her. "SERENA!" he called out. She looked over her shoulder.

WAIT! HOW DID TUXEDO MASK KNOW SERENA?! HE ONLY KNEW SAILOR MOON!  
  
"Serena! I guess...you've figured it out by now, huh?"

"Figured what out?"

She didn't know?

"Who I am?"

"No." 

"Serena...I'm...I'm... You seriously don't know who I am?!"

"No."

He took his mask off. Serena nearly fell over. "DARIEN?!" 

"Yeah. I thought you'd figured me out today at the coffee shop."

"Well I suspected but wasn't completely sure. I guessed because your initials were in your sweat shirt. And the sweatshirt said Azabu High Class of 2002 on the back. That was why I really wanted a yearbook. WAIT! Do...you...know...who..."

"What? Know that you're Sailor Moon?" 

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw you go behind that building as Sailor Moon and come out Serena."

He leaned over and softly grazed her lips with his. The rest of the scouts were looking around from the corner. Again.

"Scouts." started Lita. 

The rest finished for her at the same time, "LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"


	7. The Emergency:Serena's gone insane meeti...

HEY EVERYBODY!! I WANNA SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!! SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SO SHORT! I JUST FELT LIKE IT SHOULD END WHERE IT DOES. THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!!!!! I GOT ANOTHER IDEA FOR IT LAST NIGHT WHILE I WAS FALLING ASLEEP. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~

Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita were all at Lita's apartment. They had called an "Emergency: Serena has gone insane. Again" meeting. 

"Look you guys. I for one don't trust Tuxedo Mask. We don't know who he is, we don't know why he's always there, and we don't know who's side he's on!" wailed Mina.

"I agree. This is even worse than her and Darien. I still can't stand him." stated Lita flatly.

"Me either." all the other girls agreed in unison. 

Amy was typing away on her laptop. "O.K. you guys. I've been working on this for the past few days now." 

All of the other scouts jumped up and stood behind Amy, peering over her shoulder at the laptop screen. 

"I have all the info we know on both Darien and Tuxedo Mask. Stars indicate that we're not sure."

Tuxedo Mask

1. Comes to help whenever the scouts (mainly Serena) are in trouble

2. Obviously has a thing for Serena/Sailor Moon

3. He must know that Serena is Sailor Moon *

Darien Shields

1. 18 years old

2. Has a thing for Serena

3. Doesn't like pigtails*

4. Has a motorcycle

There was a picture of Darien and Tuxedo Mask on the screen also beside their own info. 

"Wait a minute!" stated Amy.

"What?!" all the other scouts asked hoping Amy had figured out something else.

"Look. At their pictures. Don't you think it's odd that Darien and Tuxedo Mask are the same height, have the same color eyes, same color hair, LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE!"

All of the other scouts gasped. Even Raye didn't know that Darien was Tuxedo Mask.

Mina asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Does Serena know?"


	8. The most aggrivating band on Earth

JUST WANT TO SAY THANX TO "PROPHET OF HEARTS" FOR THE _AWESOME_

IDEA!!!!!

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Serena had woken up late this morning. Again. But usually it wouldn't have been so bad if the cold front hadn't have moved through. Serena shivered and kept walking. She didn't know it was cold out when she left in a rush. She had stepped outside and her teeth started to chatter. But she didn't have time to go in and get a sweater.

She was still shivering on her walk home when Darien came up behind her. 

"SERE! Serena! Why don't you have on a sweater?! It's 40 degrees (farenheit for all you celcius people!) out here and you have on a shortsleeved shirt!"

"W-w-ell I-I-I d-didn't have t-t-t-time t-to g-g-get a sweat-t-ter." 

About half way through her chattery sentence Darien began taking his sweater off. "Here. You need this more than I do."

"D-D-Darien I can't t-take you're s-s-sweater! You h-have on a s-s-short sleeved sh-sh-shirt t-t-t-too."

"Serena. I'm fine. You're going to get sick if you keep walking around out here like that."

She slipped her arms in the sleeves. 'Ahhh' she sighed mentally. 'So warm and soft.'

They walked towards the arcade. 

"Ah! Hang on Serena! You go on in. I have to go do something really quick. I 'll be back in a second."

She walked in and sat down beside Mina. "Hiya Mina!"

"Hey Serena! Uh...Serena...that sweater's a little big...don't you think? Is it your Dad's?"

"No." Serena said cheerfully. "I didn't have a sweater today. I was freezing cold so Darien let me use his sweater."

Mina eyes got big. She shook her head then turned to Lita to say something or another. The girls were talking among themselves, leaving Serena out. She almost said something but Darien walked in. 

He put his arm around Serena's shoulder and said, "Hey come here!"

They walked out of the door and he stuck his hand in his pocket. "Serena. I know how much you like that band...uh...*NSYNC? That the name? So I got you these."

He handed her two slips of paper. She squealed when she realized that they were 3rd row seat tickets! She threw her arms around Darien's neck and squealed, "Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

He thought, 'Oh just great. NOW I have to sit and watch 5 clowns jump up and down and act like they're singing for 2 hours. Peachy.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HEY!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Just for the record! I have buns and pigtails in my hair! We-hee! I figured out how to do the buns! It hurts when you twist them in though! OUCH! 

I am an official MEATBALL HEAD! HE-HE! 


	9. On Stage with Clowns

disclaimer: I decided I better put one of these up here sometime. I don't own any Sailor Moon characters or *NSYNC people, lyrics and whatnot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien sat in the his third row seat very gloomily. He smiled and acted like he was having fun for Serena. But, he was miserable. He looked over at her and had one thought, 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!' 

He looked around. He was the only guy here that he could see. 99.9% of the people here were female. Darien was that .1%. 

"O.K you guys! I want somebody to come dance with us! As a special one time only addition to the band!" 

Serena started jumping up and down and wailing, "OOH ME! PICK ME! I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!!!!" 

That bothered Darien a bit to hear Serena screamed she loved somebody. Stung a bit. 

The lead singer pointed somewhere around them. "Yeah you! The guy down there in all those girls! Come on up here!" Darien almost died when he realized they were pointing at him. He shook his head and said, "NO I-I REALLY CAN'T" he faked a believable smile. "YOU GUYS DO YOUR THING!" 

One of them hopped down and three different girls fainted as he walked passed them. He grabbed Darien's arm. "C'MON MAN! WHAT YOU WAITING ON?! THIS IS A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME!" 

Serena helped push Darien up on stage. He was only going to do this for her. It was a good thing he spent all those afternoons in the arcade. All that was played in there were pop stars songs. That was the only reason he knew the words. Those radio stations play their songs to death! (A.N. NO KIDDING!)

__

Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high?

It takes you on a ride feel it when your body starts to rock,

Baby you can't stop, and the music's all you got

Come on now this must be POP!

Serena was screaming at the girls around her, "HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND UP THERE! ISN'T HE HOT?!" Darien heared her scream at them. 

'A-am I her boyfriend? Sh-she thinks of me as her boyfriend? YESSS!!!!!!' he grinned like a cheshire cat. ME-OW!

On their walk home Darien asked Serena, "Well...How'd you like it?" 

"OH Darien! It was just the greatest! I loved it when you got on stage! All of those other girls were talking about how Justin looks so great but when you got on they all asked who the new hottie was! I got to show you off to millions of people!"

He smiled. If Serena was happy, then so was he. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her just a bit closer to him. She grinned. They walked that way until they reached Serena's front doorstep. 

"I had a really great time Darien."

"So did I."

He leaned over slowly and gently locked lips with Serena. After a bit they pulled away. 

She stood on tiptoe and whispered in Darien's ear, "I love you." She turned the doorknob and stepped inside. 

Outside Darien sighed as he looked at the house. He whispered , "I love you too,Serena."


	10. The End

Serena sat looking at her wall in her room. She was needless to say, bored. She grabbed for the phone. She dialed Darien's number and hoped he was home. 'Please! Please! Be home!' she thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darien!"

"Hi Serena!"

"What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. I just got done watching myself on the news at the concert. Can you believe they put me on t.v?" 

"My little celebrity." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah. Now we just gotta get you on stage at a Creed concert." then he thought to himself, 'yeah, but getting on stage with Creed is cool. Getting on stage at an N*Sync concert was just plain embarrassing.'

She giggled.

"Hey Serena?" he asked

"Hmmm?"

"Did you mean what you said last night? At your house?"

"Yes." was his answer. He couldn't see but Serena's smile was a mile wide.

"Why didn't you wait for me to answer?"

"I was scared what your answer would be."

"Serena..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"Hey Sere," he coninued.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go get a mocha latte again tonight? Then maybe go see a movie or something?"

"SURE!"

"6:30 o.k?"

"You bet!"

"See ya then!"

"I love you! Bye!"

click.

She put the phone down. "YEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping up and down. She picked up the phone. She of course had to tell her friend , The Love Goddess. Tee-Hee! 

~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ 

The movie they watched was hilarious. They had gone to see Legally Blonde (A.N. Which I highly reccomend if you haven't seen it yet!!!)

and were still laughing on their way out of the theater.

The Coffee Shop wasn't far from the theater so they had decided earlier that they would walk. ( Serena didn't tell him this but the way she figured it... she gets kissed more this way. Coniving Serena!)

They sat down and ordered. Serena had been here so often and ordered her own special mocha latte (with whipped creme and cherries compliments of Darien) they had added to the menu and named it D.A.S.F. Lots of people asked what that meant. They said they named it after their most original costomers. It stood for Darien And Serena Forever. Serena of course squealed when they put it on the menu. (AWWWWW!)

After they had finished they talked for a while. (A.N.What they talked about was just chit-chat and not reletive to the story. So I left it out.)

The chimes over the door tinkled as they walked out of the door. Serena thought to herself, 'Ah! Wedding Bells for us! tee-hee!'

When they walked past the arcade they saw it. Another monster. This one was just a big hairy blob. With eyes and legs! Ew! It's teeth were unbelievably huge. And this one could use magic. Like the senshi. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Serena changed into Sailor Moon. Darien knew the scouts couldn't stand him. But what choice did he have? All of them were about to be hit by a tragic blow. He dove. And pushed them out of the way. He was where they would have been when it attacked. Sailor Moon was enraged. She didn't just want to kill this monster. She wanted it to suffer. 

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she wailed through tears as she aimed at it's head. It sliced it's head off. But was still alive. That was what she wanted. She saw it scream in agony.

"MOON PRINCESS ILLIMINATION!!!!" POOF! It was moon dusted. She ran to Tuxedo Mask. She held him. He was still alive but barely. She was crying extensively. She felt like her heart was being stopped. Like the world was hers then it was stolen away from her.

"TUXEDO MASK?! STOP IT!! NOW! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!"

"Serena..." he whispered. 

"STOP!" she screamed.

"I'll love you forever..." his eyes closed. 

Serena was in shock. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. 

Lita picked her up. She didn't know. She couldn't tell which way was up. 

Amy checked for a pulse. Raye and Mina were looking at her hopefully. Amy looked up. Her eyes were full of tears. She shook her head slowly.


End file.
